


Sweet Creature

by SpookyFaces



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Detective!Josh, Halsey - Freeform, Heterochromia, Josh is inlove, Love-hate - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Peterick, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ryden, Suicide Attempt, Tyler has different colored eyes, Violence, criminal!tyler, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyFaces/pseuds/SpookyFaces
Summary: Josh has been working as a detective for almost two years now. It's not what he always expected  his dream job to be. Boring, lifeless, dark.. Until,one day, they give him the unsolved case of the most dangerous criminal they have ever caught.Blurryface - psychopath, killer, maniac, mentally unstable.But there's a little  problem. He is very beautiful. With full lips, dark, messy hair and his eyes.. His eyes are different colors. Blue and brown. He is unbelievable pretty.Oh. Josh has a problem. He can't love a criminal.Can he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song:  
> Harry Styles - Sweet Creature

___

  
  
Josh sipped his coffee while staring at the computer screen. Sleepless nights were nothing new for him, especially at this time of the year. Christmas Eve. How he wished to spend his evenings at home, watching his favorite tv-shows. But no, he had to work here,in this dark office with these strange people. Josh wishes he could turn back time and stop himself from stepping into this building two years ago.

“He-ya!” - He heard a familiar voice from behind.

“Hey, Ryan.” - Josh turned on his chair and look up at his tall friend, who was leaning on the wall. Ryan, his best friend, was probably one of the reasons Josh still hasn’t lost his mind in here.

“How was your night?” - Ryan crushed down on the chair beside Josh and twisted the pen between his slender fingers.

“Rough. Had to work on yesterday’s case.” - Josh sighed.

“I’m still sure it was a neighbor who killed that guy.”

“Ry, he has an alibi.”

“What? That he was in the pub? Yeah,sure. And who is his witness? A fucking bartender? You pay to those guys and they tell anything you need."

Josh rolled his eyes.

“It’s not that easy, man, and you know this. Plus, why would the neighbor kill Smith?"

“Have you heard the news?!” - Halsey flew into the room. She was another reason for Josh not to go crazy from working in this office. Even though she was a little bit crazy herself. The pink-haired girl was excited, Josh could see. But he couldn’t really point out why. And he definitely hadn’t hear the news.

“What news?” - He raised his eyebrows.

“They got him.” - Halsey clapped her hands and grinned.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” - Ryan gasped.

“Who?”

“Blurryface! Josh, what the hell is wrong with you? We’ve been working on this case for months. I got a call from Mealnie this morning. They finally got him.”

Blurryface. Of course... The monster, maniac, psychopath, who killed his entire family and almost the whole town. Josh has seen hundreds of files about him. But he never really believed they would catch him. Blurryface was too smart, a fucking genius that got away from their hands million times.

“Are you serious?!” - He could hide his surprise.

“Yeah. He’s ours. Finally. And we’re not letting him go.” - Halsey crossed hands on her chest and smirked. “They’re here! You don’t want to miss the show,do you?”

“Hell no!” - Ryan exclaimed as he bolted up on his feet and took off to the hallway. Josh followed his friend, curiosity was eating him alive. He’s heard so much about this guy. Josh needed to see him. He spotted head poked out from the rooms, wide eyes darting around. Yeah, the news spread here in seconds.

Finally, loud noises filled up the whole office and in a moment, three tall policemen appeared in the hallway. One of them was clutching on his ear, eyes squeezed shut. The other two were pinning someone down the floor.

“He bite me! Motherfucker bite my ear!” - The first one shouted and Josh noticed blood dripping down his face. He was quickly rushed out from the hallway. Josh finally managed to squeeze through the people and looked down at the criminal.

One of the policemen was sitting on his back, still struggling to pink him down in a place. Josh couldn’t stop himself from staring. Blurryface. There he was. A legend, a fucking schizophrenic everybody talked about. And he was nothing like Josh had expected him to be.

He expected to see a masculine, scary-looking dude with dragon tattoos, beard and maybe scarred face.

But what he saw, was a thin, lanky boy. His messy, brown hair was falling down on his face. He had a small, pointy nose and full lips. He was a definition of beauty for Joshua.

“Wow.” - He heard Ryan gasping near him. “So this is Blurryface,huh?”

“Y-Yeah.” - Josh mumbled, still not being able to tear off his gaze from the boy. Suddenly, brunette started to shout.

“GET OFF ME!! NO, DON’T TOUCH ME!” - He thrashed and kicked his legs, trying to free himself, but he was too small and weak. “DON’T TOUCH ME, PLEASE!! I BEG YOU!!”

Josh spotted tear paths appearing on the boy’s face. His heart sank. He knew this guy was a bloody killer. He knew and still, he hated seeing him in pain and distress.

“I BEG YOU, DON’T TOUCH ME!”

“You’re hurting him..” - Josh finally managed to say.

“Josh, step back.” - Ryan told him. “He’s a fucking psycho.”

That’s when Blurryface finally looked up at them. Josh couldn’t stop a gasp escaping his lips. The boy’s eyes were watery, full of tears, but.. God, they were beautiful. Josh stared down, lips parted. The boy’s eyes were different colors. Blue and brown. Water and Earth. Josh’s been taught about this condition in school. Heterochromia.

“I’m not a psycho.” - He whispered suddenly.

“Woah, looks like I’ve offended a fucking lunatic.” - Ryan scoffed.

“I AM NOT A PSYCHOPATH!” - The boy screamed again. Josh was still staring at him when me of the policemen hit the boy with the end of his pistol and knocked him out. He still stared when they carried Blurryface away and locked him up into the cell. He fucking stared.

“What now?” - Halsey asked quietly.

“Now? Now we wait when he wakes up. And then we interrogate him,right?” - Ryan asked loudly, so that everybody could hear him.

“Not we. Josh.” - Their boss, Pete spoke up.

“What?!” - Josh gasped.

“I give you his case. And I trust you with it, Dun.”

Oh, Josh was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh's been standing in front of the interrogation room for almost twenty minutes now. His hands were shaking, anxiety rising up inside of his chest. He knew Blurryface was waiting for him behind this door. He knew Pete was waiting for him to walk into his room afterwards and tell him the results of interrogation. But there he was, standing like a pussy and afraid to even touch the doorknob. 

"Seriously?" - Ryan's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Dude, I've walked past you three times already and you haven't even moved."

"I-I, it's just-" - Josh panicked.

"Look. He's not gonna touch you, okay?" - Ryan patted his friend's shoulder sympathetically. Of course Josh knew Blurryface wouldn't touch him. But it was better for Ryan to think that Josh was afraid, than to know how he really felt.

"Y-Yeah. You're right." - Yellow-haired boy smiled. Ryan winked at him and walked away. Josh breathed out shakily. That was it. Enough of being a pussy. He slowly turned the doorknob and walked into the room, staring down at his feet.

"Hello, my name is Josh I am here to ask you some questions and it's best for you if you answer them truthfully, you have a right to refuse to answer without your lawyer and-"

"Hi." - He heard a quiet voice. His eyes snapped up. His breath hitched at the sight. Blurryface was sitting on the chair, hands chained together. His hair was messy, sticking up into different directions, he had a huge bruise on his forehead, his lip was busted. But his eyes.. They were so shiny. Josh swallowed hardly and shook his head to snap out of these stupid thoughts.

"Yes, hello." - He mumbled and sat down in front of the criminal. "So. Let's start with something simple. Tell me your real name."

"Tyler. Tyler Joseph." - The boy answered.

"Okay, Tyler. Date of your birth?"

"I-I don't remember." 

"What?" - Josh looked up at Tyler, brows knitted together. 

"I am sorry." - Tyler whispered.

"You're sorry." - Josh stared at him. "Is that the only thing you're sorry about, Tyler?"

"No."

"No?"

"I regret a lot of things." - Tyler mumbled.

"For example? Do you regret killing your whole family? Stabbing your parents, running over your sister with a car and shooting your brothers?"

Tyler stared back with his eyes wide. Josh saw tears gathering up in them. 

"I do." - Tyler whispered brokenly.

"Oh, you do." - Josh scoffed. "You know that doesn't change a thing, right?!" - His voice was raising now.

"Please, don't shout at me." - Tyler whispered. 

"I will shout at you. It's the least of what you deserve, Joseph. You deserve to rot in jail!"

"I know, okay?!" - Tyler finally snapped back,beautiful eyes filling up with anger

"You know? Okay, right, good for you." - Josh rolled his eyes.

They sat in silence for the next minutes, until Josh spoke up again.

"What was your motive? Why did you kill your family, Tyler?"

"I don't want to answer that, not-not now." - Tyler squeezed his eyes shut.

"Open your eyes." - Josh ordered.

"No." - The boy shook his head weakly.

"Joseph, open your God damn rainbow eyes and look at me."

"R-Rainbow eyes?" - Tyler's eyes snapped open as he looked at Josh confused.

"Uh, I meant that th-thing.. Your eyes.." 

"Oh, this." - Tyler said. "I know it's strange and ugly, you-you don't have to look."

Josh's heart sank. He didn't know if Tyler was pretending, but for some reason he felt really,really sad.

"It's not ugly." - Josh shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. But-But that's not the point. Look, you have to tell me your motives,okay? Otherwise, someone else will walk in here, and trust me, these people aren't talkative much. They will beat the shit out of you."

"I'm okay with that." - Tyler whispered suddenly.

"What?"

"Beating the shit out of me. I'm used to that." - The boy said, while staring down at his long, slender fingers.

That was getting too much for Josh. He pushed away the chair and grabbed the file. 

"You know what? Okay, if that's what you want, I'm gonna tell Mark to come in and take care of you." - He snapped and walked away towards the door. "Good luck with him, we call him Iron Fist for a reason." - With these words, Josh looked back at Tyler once again. The boy looked so small an fragile. Josh sighed and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

_-_-_

Three hours have passed when Josh heard some strange noses coming down the hall. He bolted up from his desk and took off towards the interrogation room. The door was locked. He saw Ryan and Halsey drinking coffee near the window.

"Hey!" - He shouted at them. Ryan's eyes flew up and met his confused ones.

"Hey, J! Mark's taking care of your bastard. He's been beating the hell out of him for almost an hour now and no sound has escaped the motherfucker's lips." - Ryan was surprised. 

"M-Mark? Who-Why is he there?!"

"Pete said Blurryface needed to feel some pressure." - Halsey shrugged.

"Tyler."

"What?"

"His name is Tyler." - Josh mumbled. He turned around and knocked on the door.

"Mark! It's Josh, open up, man!"

He heard shuffling from behind and after a moment, the door revealed sweaty Mark. He was breathing heavily, his face was red.

"Hey, um, it's-it's enough. Pete told me to switch with you." - Josh said. Mark nodded and walked out of the room.

"He's not fighting back. He's not even screaming. That's fucked up." - The man told Josh before disappearing into the hallway. Josh stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. 

He looked around, and finally spotter the boy sitting on the floor in the furthest corner. Josh's mind was split in two - approach him, or leave him. The first thought won. He slowly neared Tyler and kneeled beside him. His was still chained,after all. Tyler was hugging his knees, head resting on top of them. His breathing was messed up, body trembling. Josh cleared his throat.

"I've warned you about him."

Tyler didn't even stirr of flinch. He continued to stare at the spot on the dirty floor.

"Look, I-I hate violence,okay? I just need you to cooperate with me."

Tyler finally teared his gaze off the floor and looked up at Josh. His sad, beautiful eyes were full of distress and pain. Josh wanted to look away but damn, it was hard. He slowly raised his fingers and gently touched the boy's shoulder. Tyler's breath hitched.

"Don't touch me." - He whispered shakily.

"What?" - Josh pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" - The boy suddenly screamed. Josh got up from his knees and stumbled backwards, but Tyler was too fast. He rushed forwards and locked his chained hands around Josh's neck.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! NOT AGAIN!" - He was screaming. His grip on Josh's neck was weak, Josh could easily pull away. But he just stood there and stared at the boy breaking down in front of him. 

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN! YOU CAN'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" - Finally,after a moment, Tyler's grip weakened to the point where his hands were barely touching Joshua's neck. He fell down to the floor on his knees and covered his face with trembling hands.

"You-You can't touch me. Please, not ag-gain. Where's-Where's Bren? Please, take me to Bren.." - The boy was sobbing now. 

"Bren? Who is Bren, Joseph? Is he you partner in crime?!" - Josh asked angrily. He could still feel the boy's fingers burning on his skin.

"No, no, no.." - Tyler shook his head violently. "I am sorry, I am so sorry.."

Josh sighed. He knew Tyler was not really informative right now. He crouched, so that his eyes were on the same level as Tyler's.

"I am not going to touch you. I am not going to hurt you,okay?" - He whispered soothingly. Tyler's hands fell down and revealed smeared tear paths on his cheeks. 

"Don't cry,okay? I just need to know the truth."

"I'm a monster." - Tyler whimpered. 

Josh nodded. Yes, he was a monster.

"I am fucking monster. I look like monster, I behave like a monster, I feel like a monster.." 

"You don't look like a monster." - Josh blurted. "I-I mean.. You're pretty." - Tyler's eyes went wide.

Fuck. What the hell was he talking about?! Josh snapped out of his trance.

"Okay, um, I need to - I gotta go. But I'll be back and you better tell me everything." - He jumped up to his feet and rushed out of the door, glancing back once again at the boy sitting on the floor. Then he shut the door and leaned on it with his forehead.

Yeap. Josh was fucking screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dun!" - Josh closed his eyes and breathed out shakily as he heard Pete's raspy voice behind his back. Josh turn around and faced his boss, leaned on the wall,arms crossed on his chest. 

"It's been three days and I still don't see Blurryface's file on my desk."

"Look, Pete.." - The boy scratched his neck, looking lost for words. "It's just-He's not cooperating,okay? He isn't-"

"You're not here to cooperate, Josh." - Pete shook his head. "We need some information. Why did he kill those people? Does he have any partners in crime? How many people exactly did he murder? We need answers, and we need them now. I've spoken with Major Way this morning. He told me they are willing to move him to the Chicago Department if we don't give them any kind of an information. So if he doesn't cooperate, we fucking force him to."

"Mark said the guy didn't even whimper when he was beating the shit out of him." - Josh mumbled.

"Yeah, I've heard that. We can abuse him mentally,then. Anything. I don't care about human rights and shit like that, he's a fucking maniac. And he needs to be taken care of. And I trust you with that, okay? This whole damn town trusts you." 

Josh stared as his boss walked out of the door. This whole town trusts him, but here he was, sitting on this stupid chair,thinking about Tyler Joseph's stupid eyes and lips.

__

Josh walked past Ryan's desk, trying really hard not to get caught by his friend. Don't get him wrong,he loved Ryan and they've been friends for almost five years now. Ryan was the only person Josh could trust with his whole heart. But sometimes, Ryan was just too.. Much? He was too harsh,even cold-hearted. And he hated Blurryface's guts. Well, Josh did too. Of course he did. But he just needed some space from Ryan's nasty comments about the guy. But of course his plan got crashed when he got spotted by Halsey from the furthest corner. She was holding her favorite unicorn mug filled up with some coffee. Her eyes lighted up the second she saw the boy. 

"Joshie!" - She waved it him. Josh sighed and walked towards her. 

"What's up? Heard about your morning dialogue with Wentz. He's been getting on my nerves,lately."

"He's just doing his job, Hals." - Josh picked a mug from the girl and sipped the dark liquid. "Ew, this needs some sugar, for fuck's sake." - His nose scrunched from disgust.

"And you need some manners." - Halsey rolled her eyes and grabbed her drink from Josh's hand. "So.. Anything new with that guy?"

"Who?"

"Oh, come on. The biggest news of the year? Blurryface?"

"Oh,that. Uh-no. Nothing. He refuses to give us any kind of an information."

"Sucks." - Halsey sighed. "But I have to admit, motherfucker's really hot. And those eyes of him, it's like he glares deep into your soul."

"You're gay." - Josh reminded her.

"So are you,but you still check out the waiter’s ass from the club sometimes." - He nudged her friend's shoulder weakly. 

"What's up, bitches?" - They heard Ryan's voice from somewhere behind them. Josh spotted him walking towards them, a cigarette resting behind his ear and a cold smirk stretched over his face.

"Not much. Talking about Josh's case." - Halsey answered.

"Oh,right. Psychopath." 

"He's not-Don't call him that. Don't call anyone that,it’s inappropriate and insulting." - Josh's brows knitted together.

“Woah, look at you. Going all Tumblr on me.” - Ryan scoffed. “So, you wanna be up his ass?” - He asked with his quiet,monotone voice.

Josh choked on his saliva, eyes going wide.

“What the fuck?!”

“Oh, please. I’ve seen that look on your face,pal. Am I right, Halsey?”

“Ryan, stop being a dick.” - The girl pushed him.

“I’m not! I’m just worried about my bestie’s penis ending up in some psycho’s butt.”

“Okay, enough.” - Josh groaned. “I gotta go.”

“Yeah, go check on your little criminal, man. Do you think he’s gay? I think he’s gay.”

“La la la I can’t hear you!” - Josh covered his ears with palms while walking away from his friends. He walked past dozens of rooms until he reached the most important one.

Even the metal door was not enough to keep Josh’s anxiety away. His heartbeat was becoming louder and faster, but he tried really hard not to pay attention to that. How do you not pay attention to that? He turned the keys right with his shaking hands and stepped in.

The room was dark, cold, even though it was pretty warm in other parts of this building. Tyler was sitting on the chair, still chained up. His eyes flew up as Josh shut the door behind his back.

“Hello there.” - Smile flashed over the boy’s face. “How are you feeling today?"

“I’m not here for some shit talk.” - Josh hissed. “I need answers and if you’re not willing to give them, then-“

“Then what,huh?” - Tyler’s eyebrows raised up. “Gonna beat me up? Again?”

“Oh,no. I think we’ve already done enough of that.” - Josh pointed towards the bruise that’s been formed over Tyler’s cheek. “I’ve got some other ideas.” - He pulled a chair and crashed down on it, still holding an eye contact with the criminal.

“Really? Mind to share?”

“What do you hate the most, Joseph? Think of that. You know exactly what it is. You hate it with every damn fiber in your body. And that’s exactly what I am going to do with you.” - Josh smirked. He noticed Tyler’s eyes going wide for a second, before the emotionless facade was back on his face.

“You’re gonna make me watch Kardashians?” - He asked.

Josh scoffed and shook his head. His eyes locked on the boy’s colorful ones.

“I am going to chain your body-“

“And?”

“-and touch you.”

The silence fell down on them. An awkward,strange one.

“That sounds dirty.” - Tyler mumbled.

“You know what I mean.” - Josh got up to his feet and slowly approached the other boy. Tyler visibly tensed, his breath hitching as Josh lifted his hand,his fingers barely touching Tyler’s cheek.

“Stop.” - Tyler hissed and pulled away.

“Oh, why should I?” - Josh leaned closer, both of his hands wrapping around the boy’s biceps. Tyler let out a yelp and tried to push Joshua away, but he wasn’t strong enough.

“Let me-Don’t touch-“

“You don’t like it,huh? What about this?” - Josh placed one of his hands on the boy’s inner thigh.

“P-Please-“ - Tyler whimpered. His numb mask fell down in a second and he was showing his real, broken self. Josh hated doing this. He hated violence, but Pete was right. They had to do something.

Tears spilled from Tyler’s eyes and Josh could swear he has never seen anything or anyone so beautiful and breathtaking. 

“Get away f-from me!” - Tyler screamed and Josh finally pulled away. The smaller boy was breathing heavily, tears sliding down his face.

“I can hurt you in so many ways,Tyler. Please, don’t make me do that.” - Josh whispered as he stepped back from the pouting boy.

“Fuck you.” - Tyler whispered shakily. 

“I am sorry, but seems like you don't leave me a choice. I’ll be back soon. Think of what you’re going to tell me.” - With these words, Josh turned on his heel and left the room, sight of beautiful,tearful eyes still locked in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for suicide attempt, rape and violence.
> 
> Stay safe, friends

"So?" - Josh raised his eyebrow. He's been sitting on front of Tyler for almost an hour now, waiting for the boy to share any kind of an information with him. 

"What do you want me to say?" - Tyler cracked, eyes glued to the floor.

"Anything. Let's start with something simple." - Josh leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. "Did you work alone?"

"Yes." 

"Then who is Bren?" - Josh asked, remembering the boy's words from the other day. Tyler's eyes snapped up, worry painted on his face.

"Bren is my friend. You can't-I'm not going to tell you anything about him."

"Does he know what you've done?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll have to interrogate him too. Plus, he might get charged for hiding a criminal." 

"Bren is innocent,okay?!" - Tyler snapped.

"What about you, Joseph? Are you innocent?"

Tyler stayed quiet for a minute.

"I'm anything but innocent."

"Glad we agree on that. Now.. Tell me why did you kill your family." 

"Why am I supposed to fucking spill everything to you?!" - Tyler growled. "Who the hell do you think you are? Look at yourself. A pathetic cop, trying to prove his boss he's worth something."

Josh sighed and got up from the chair. He walked around the table and neared Tyler, who swallowed hardly and tried to look away from Josh.

"I've told you what would happen if you don't behave." - Josh hissed.

"You're not the bad cop." - Tyler mumbled suddenly. "You try to be, but you're not. You're the good one."

Josh stared at the boy in front of him. He was right. Josh was never the bad cop. And this boy could see right through him.

"That doesn't mean I can't punish you, Joseph." - He said as his hand landed on Tyler's shoulder. The boy flinched and tried to move away from the man's touch.

"I-I didn't mean to." - Tyler whispered, shutting his eyes. Josh's brows knitted from the confusion. 

"What exactly?"

"To kill them. I mean-I didn't want you. They just.. Fuck.."

"Talk." - Josh ordered.

"Ever since I was a kid, they-they've been abusing me. My stepfather, he used to come home,drunk and high, and beat the living hell out of me. My mother looked at me with eyes full of disgust because of my sexuality. My siblings have been making fun of me my whole life.."

"And you think that's the reason to murder your family?" - Josh asked, moving away his hand from the boy's shoulder.

"And you think that's not? You think abuse isn't a reason big enough to commit a homicide?! You think being abused, beaten and fucking raped by your stepfather isn't a reason to lose your mind?!" - Tyler hissed, lifting his pointing finger to his temple. 

"I lost my mind, I went fucking crazy in that house. Every day I would open my eyes and try to prepare myself for what was waiting for me. But I was never ready. I was never ready to get slapped by my mother every time I spoke up, I wasn't ready to get locked into the basement by my brothers for the whole nights, I wasn't fucking ready to feel his hands all over my body, while I was pinned to the bathroom wall and struggling to breath! I-I wasn't-I could never-" - The boy's eyes were shimmering from the tears and he was hyperventilating now. Josh stared as the boy hang his head low, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to catch his breath. He kneeled beside the boy and sighed.

"Hey, it's okay. Just breathe. In and out,okay?" - He lifted his hands to touch the chains, but Tyler flinched. "I am not going to touch you, I promise. I am sorry I did previously, but I had no other choice."

Tyler nodded, his breathing steading a little.

"Better?" - Josh asked. 

Tyler lifted his head, eyes locking on Josh's worried ones. He sniffled and nodded once again. 

"Good. I'm glad you spoke to me." - Yellow-haired boy smiled softly.

"What else do you want to know?" - Tyler asked quietly.

"I think that's enough for today-"

"Do you want to know how I killed them? I can give you that."

"No, you can tell me tomor-"

"He went to bed early that night. Straight after our "sessions" in the bathroom he decided he was too tired and exhausted and needed some sleep. Something I hadn't been able to get for the last seven years. My mother was long asleep when he laid down next to her in their bed. My siblings were asleep too, it was a school night. For some reason, they got to go to school, spend their time with their friends, while I couldn't even leave the house. It wasn't fair, but I always thought I deserved it. I sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed the kitchen knife. The huge one. It felt so right in my hands.. I went to their bedroom. I didn't even switch the lights on, I fucking felt them in the dark. And I-I stabbed them. First, I stabbed him. I felt the knife digging into his chest as he let out a quiet gasp. He was gone in a second. I got straight into his heart,the one I've always doubted he had. Then-Then I stabbed my mother, I didn't give her time to even scream. I left the knife in her stomach.. I heard some noise coming down from the hallway. I knew it was Zack. He had stolen my father's gun from the cabinet. When I walked out of the room I saw him pointing the gun at me. He hated me so much,I never knew why.. He was very clever, but never fast enough. I ran to him and pushed him with all the force I've had. He hit the floor with his back and that's-that's when I grabbed a gun and shot him. Straight between the eyes. Next was Jay, running down the stairs, trying to get away from me. But again, not fast enough. Boom. Dead.."

Tyler let out a bitter laugh and shook his head.

"Then I got into Zack's car and started an engine. I wanted to get away, I tried to but I heard Maddy's scream. Maddy. Oh God.. She didn't deserve it. That scream still haunts me at nights.. She was only 6. She started running towards the car, calling my name, begging to take her with me because she was scared.. I couldn't control the wheel it just.. I ran over her. I didn't mean to.. I really didn't mean to." - Tyler's voice shook.

Josh was staring at the boy, his vocal chords too weak to produce any sound. He couldn't manage to do or say anything. He had a criminal in from of him, telling the details of his crime, but Josh's heart was hurting for him.

"I drove away. To another town, another state. I found a shitty bar, where they didn't ask for my ID. I locked up in the bathroom stall, grabbed a razor I bought earlier and dig it into my skin." - Tyler lifted his chained arms. The fabric of his clothes rolled up and Josh saw the cuts he hadn't noticed before. Large, vertical cuts on both of the boy's wrists. Yellow-haired boy felt the world spinning around him. 

"That's when Bren found me. He saved me. I don't think it can be called a saving, but still.. He took me to his house and took care of me. He is wonderful. He is kind and caring and gentle. I told him my story a few days later. He didn't get scared. He didn't throw me out. In fact, he helped me. He helped me to hide for a really long time."

Tyler let out a shaky breath and finally lifted his eyes to face Josh.

"So yeah, I hope that's enough of an information for you."

"Why did you let us catch you?" - Josh asked. He didn't mean to ask it.

"You don't get it, do you?" - Tyler shook his head. "Look at me. I couldn't even take my own life. Brendon would never let me. This is the only way I can pay for what I've done. I deserve this. I deserve worse than this."

Josh nodded calmly, even though his heart was hammering inside of his chest.

_I am so sorry you went through that shit. You didn't deserve any of that. I am sorry. You're only eighteen._

"I want to sleep." - Tyler mumbled. "Can I sleep now?"

"Yeah, of course. Yeah, I mean.. Sure. I-I'll come back tomorrow for some details. But yeah, I'm gonna go now." - Josh swallowed and turned around, walking towards the door. Then, he stopped and looked back at the boy once again.

"Tyler?"

"Yes?"

"What is Blurryface?"

"Who. Who is Blurryface. And he's me. I am Blurryface. I am my own mistakes and insecurities." - Tyler answered quietly.

Josh stared at him for a moment, then walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

__

 

The rest of the week was covered in darkness for Joshua. He barely talked to anyone and he couldn't think about anything else than Tyler's story. He wrote huge file about the boy's crime and left it on the Pete's desk. He couldn't face Tyler for days. 

It was Friday morning, Josh was sipping his coffee in the hallway, listening to Ryan's rambling when Halsey ran up to them, eyes wide.

"Hey, what's going on?" - Josh asked as he noticed people running around in the office.

"They caught him. They caught Blurryface's partner."

"Brendon?!" - Josh couldn't stop a gasp escaping his lungs.

"Yes. He went straight to us this morning. On his own."

"What-Why would he do that?" - Ryan asked confused.

"I don't kn-"

Halsey's words got caught in her throat as silhouettes of policemen appeared in the hallway. They were leading a thin boy wit his hands chained behind his back. Josh stared as him, learning every feature. Lanky figure, dark eyebrows, honey-colored eyes, full lips, black hair.. Brendon was nothing what Josh has expected him to be. He stared as the boy walked behind the policemen, his head hanging low, knees barely holding him up. They finally gave up underneath the boy when he walked past Josh and his friends. Ryan was the closet to him, he quickly caught the boy, cursing quietly.

"Woah,hey! You okay?" - Ryan asked when Brendon gained his balance back. The boy nodded weakly as he lifted his eyes and faced Ryan. Something flashed over Ryan's face and Josh has noticed it.

"Thank you." - Brendon whispered as Ryan stared at him.

"Move!" - One of the policemen pushed the boy to take another step. He soon disappeared behind the corner. Josh turned to face Ryan, who was frozen to place, eyes wide and lips parted.

"Ross?" - Halsey nudges him weakly.

"Yeah?" - Ryan blinked and shook his head. "I-I'm okay. It's just.. I'm fine." - He mumbled.

Josh knew this look on his face. Josh knew that Ryan was now screwed too.


	5. Chapter 5

Josh couldn't force himself to step into the room and face Tyler. Ever since their last talk, he's been literally losing his mind. He felt bad for Tyler, he wanted to set him free. He didn't deserve any of this, he didn't deserve to be treated like a bag of shit all his life. But it was wrong. It was wrong to think this way about someone who murdered so many people. It was wrong and forbidden and still, Josh couldn't stop himself from thinking about the boy. He's been staring at his computer screen for the whole morning, trying to collect himself and prepare. He had to interrogate Brendon today. 

Brendon. The guy who walked into the police station a few days ago and said "Hello, I'm Brendon and I'm Blurryface's friend. I think you need to arrest me."

Josh sighed and got up from his feet, finally deciding to see Brendon. He took a few steps, but then someone bumped into him. Josh hissed and clutched on his shoulder.

"What the hel-"

"Sorry,man." - It was Ryan. He looked out of the breath, hair messy and face red. He was running. Why was he running?

"You okay?"

"Look, I need you to do me a favor."

"Yeah?"

"Take me to the interrogation with him." - Ryan mumbled.

"Brendon?" - Josh's eyebrows raised.

"Yes. Please?"

Josh stared at his friend for a moment, then nodded and leaded the way for him.

__

"Are you sure you don't want some water?" - Josh asked. Brendon looked pale, too pale for a normal person. He had black circles around his eyes, his lips were bleeding from biting too much.

"I'm fine." - The boy cracked.

"Okay.." - Josh opened the file laying in front of him. "Can you tell us your full name?"

"Brendon Boyd Urie." 

"Age?"

"Twenty one."

Josh's heart sank again. Tyler was eighteen, Brendon was twenty one. They were too young for this shit.

"Your relationship status to Tyler Joseph?"

"I'm-I'm his friend." - Brendon said.

"A close friend?" - Ryan asked from behind Josh's back. He's been staring at the boy during the whole session.

"Yes. A very close friend."

"How close?" - Ryan's eyes filled up with curiosity.

"Close as saving him from killing himself four times already." - Brendon shrugged.

"Oh." - This forced Ryan to shut up and Josh was glad.

"Why are you here?" - Josh asked sincerely.

Brendon leaned forward, arms resting on the metal table in front of him.

"I'm here to tell you about Ty. He-He's not innocent, okay? He's done some shit but.. It's so unfair. They were horrible, they were hurting and-and abusing him. They deser-"

"Don't you dare to say they've deserved it." - Josh cut him off. "Nobody deserves to be murdered."

"Not even a rapist, who's been hurting and abusing a child?" - Brendon asked quietly. 

Josh swallowed hardly and decided against answering this question. Because his answer would be wrong.

"Do you know that we can charge you for keeping Blurryface away from us for such a long time?" - Ryan spoke up. "You could end up in jail."

"I don't care." - Brendon mumbled. "I have to do everything to keep Ty safe. He's all I have now." 

"Tell us about your family." - Josh said.

"I haven't seen them in the last five years. I ran away when I was a teenager."

"Friends? Lover?" - Ryan asked, walking closer to the boy and crossing his arms on his chest.

"No. Nobody. I had a lover."

"Oh? And where is she now?" - Ryan's eyebrows raised.

"He. His name was Dallon. He died a week ago. Leukemia." - Brendon answered, lifting his eyes and locking them with Ryan's chocolate-brown ones.

Ryan's eyes went wide for a second, sympathy and pain painted all over his face. His lips parted but he struggled to produce any sound.

"Shit, I'm sorry." - He finally mumbled.

Josh was scribbling down on the paper all the information Brendon has told them. Ryan was still staring at the boy when he spoke up:

"Can I see Tyler?"

"No." - Josh answered.

"Please." - Brendon whispered shakily. "I need to see him.."

"We're sorry, but you can't see him. Not yet, at least."

Brendon nodded weakly at this and looked down at his fingers.

"Thank you for your help. We'll be back soon, you can rest now." - Josh mumbled as he got up to his feet and walked towards the door. He glanced back at his friend, who was still glued to the floor.

"Ryan?"

"Oh." - Ryan snapped out of staring. "Yes. Yes, I'm coming. Um, good bye, Brendon."

"Bye, Ryan." - Brendon waved and gave him a small, broken smile. Ryan would definitely fall apart right there if Josh hadn't grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

__

"Brendon's here. He came to us a few days ago." - Josh told Tyler. They were sitting in the same room they've been meeting for the past couple of weeks. Tyler's had snapped up, his eyes going wide.

"What?! Oh,no. No, is he okay? Please, don't hurt him. He hasn't done anything wrong." 

"He's okay, Tyler." - Josh assured the boy. "He told us your story."

"You know my story."

"I do. But we needed someone to confirm it."

"How is he?" - Tyler asked quietly,concern filling up his beautiful eyes.

"I don't know." - Josh shrugged. "He looks.. Wrecked. Everybody would be wrecked after their lover's death,so-"

"Dal died?" - Tyler whispered suddenly. Josh realized Tyler wouldn't even know this, since he's been caught for the last three weeks.

"Uh, yeah. Brendon said so." - Josh gulped.

Tyler stared at him, his face twisting from pain. The boy cursed quietly, tears gathering up in his eyes.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't." - Tyler snapped. "It's-Just don't. I'm okay. Just.. Don't leave him alone,okay? He's not stable."

"Coming from the guy who tried to kill himself four times?" - Josh asked and regretted it in a second, as he saw a glimpse of distress flashing in the boy's eyes. "I'm sorry." - He mumbled.

"Could you please leave?" - Tyler asked, his voice shaking.

"Tyler, I'm really sorry, I-"

"Please?" - The boy pleaded. 

Josh sighed and nodded, getting up from his seat. 

"I'll come back tomorrow. I need you to take a test, so we can decide wether or not you're stable enough to be put in jail, or you need to be sent to the psych ward."

Tyler stayed quiet at this. He just stared as Josh slowly walked out of the room. Tears spilled from his eyes the second he heard the door shutting. He let out a wet sob and covered his mouth with his palm. His body wrecked from the sobs.

Josh stood on the other side of the door, his heart sinking as he heard the boy breaking down. He cursed quietly before turning around and opening the door, stepping in again. Tyler's head flew up, surprise flashing over his face. Josh walked towards him, confusion grew in Tyler's colorful eyes and suddenly..

Josh locked Tyler into his embrace. Just like that, Without warning. And Tyler - he didn't flinch. He didn't move away. He buried his nose into the crook of Josh's neck and cried harder. Yellow-haired boy felt Tyler's tears wetting his shirt, but he couldn't care less. 

He held Tyler closer, whispering soothing words to him and stroking the boy's messy hair.

_I am sorry. It will be okay. You will be okay. I'll make sure of it. Please, don't cry._


	6. Chapter 6

Josh wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and sighed. Ryan was sitting in front of the TV, going through the channels,shoving popcorn into his mouth. It was 3 a.m. and sleep was slowly crawling inside Josh's head, but he knew Ryan would never stop complaining if he fell asleep. 

"Nope. Nope." - Ryan was mumbling while switching channels. "Oh dear Lord, never, nope." - His face twisted from disgust as he saw one of the tv-shows flashing on the screen.

"Hey!" - Josh shouted. "You know I love that show! Bring it back!"

"Come on, Josh. You know what's gonna happen there. Sam will die, Dean will sell his soul and Castiel will probably bang him after." - Ryan rolled his eyes. "We're not watching that biblical porn."

"Fuck you." - Josh mumbled. "At least turn MTV, let's listen to some music then."

"Really? Who do you want to listen to? Adele? Justin Bieber? That stupid band with red tricycles? What was their name? Thirty one something?"

"Man, you're never satisfied with anything!" - Yellow-haired boy whined. 

Suddenly, Josh's phone rang. It made the boys jump, because well, it was 3 a.m., Saturday. Who would call at this time? Anxiety rose in Josh's chest as he grabbed his phone and looked down at caller ID.

"It's-It's Pete." - He said, confusion mixed with worry in his voice.

"What the hell? Answer it."- Ryan said, brows knitted together.

"Hello?" - Josh answered the call on loudspeaker.

"Dun?" - Pete's rushed voice asked. "Listen, Josh I-I wouldn't be calling you if this wasn't urgent but.. Look, I know it's Saturday but I need you in the office. Right now."

"R-Right now? What's going on?" - Josh asked, getting up on his feet and looking at Ryan with eyes wide.

"It's Joseph. He-I think he's having some kind of an emotion breakdown? I-I don't know,okay? And we don't know what to do, we can't sedate him because he doesn't let anyone by his side. He's pretty dangerous right now. And he's asking for you, Josh."

Josh's heart missed a beat. Tyler was in a bad state. Tyler was asking for him.

"Oh God, I'll be there as soon as I can, Pete." 

"Okay, and can you-could you call Ross on your way?" - Pete asked. Ryan started shaking his head furiously, mouthing "No"-s to Josh.

"Yeah, sure, I will." - Josh shrugged as Ryan slapped his forehead and growled.

"Good, I need him with Urie's case. See you." - Pete hung up after these words. Ryan seemed more nervous now, Brendon's name definitely woke something up inside of him.

"Fuck this job." - He muttered as he crawled up to his feet, furiously kicking an empty can of Red Bull.

"Yeah, fuck this job." - Josh mumbled, his mind and thoughts still locked on Tyler.

___

 

Josh threw an empty coffee cup into the garbage can as he approached Pete and Halsey, who stood in the hallway of the office. Pete looked like a mess, eyes darting from one place to another, face red. He was a definition of a mess. Which you couldn't say about the pink-haired girl. She looked like she spent the whole evening doing her make-up and hair. That was the thing about Halsey. No matter what happened, no matter what time of the day it was, she always looked perfect and flawless. And Josh felt kinda embarrassed, because he was wearing sweatpants and a huge hoodie under his jacket. But hey, it's not his fault,okay? It's a God damn Saturday night. "The saint night."

"Finally, you're here!" - Pete exclaimed as he spotted the two boys approaching him. "I've been waitin-Ross, are those-are you wearing pajamas?"

"I am." - Ryan nodded lazily. 

"Okay, I'll just pretend that it's a not a big deal." - Pete blinked. "Anyways, Josh. You need to go in there. You need to-we don't know what to do."

That's when Josh's attention got caught by loud noses coming from Tyler's cell.

"What happened?" - He asked quietly.

"Medical checkup. We needed to check his health condition and all the doctor did was touch his hand but he-he started screaming,thrashing, kicking everything around him. The doctor got a pretty big bruise. Mark told me he could deal with it, but I just thought we could think of something less violent. And then he asked for you." - Pete rambled. 

"He asked for me?"

"Yeah. He started screaming your name.. The whole fucking office heard his screams." 

"Okay." - Josh nodded. "Okay, I'll-I'll go in."

Josh turned on his heel, not waiting for the response was walked down the hallway to Tyler's cell.

"And why the hell am I here?" - He heard Ryan's emotionless voice behind his back.

"We couldn't get any information about Joseph's medical condition from the checkup, so you're gonna have to get that info from Urie." - Pete answered and patted the boy's shoulder.

"Oh, fuck me." - Ryan whined.

__

 

A dark-haired nurse bumped into Josh as she was rushing out of Tyler's cell.

"I'm sorry." - Josh mumbled.

"It's okay, honey." - The nurse shook her head. "He's a psycho. All I did was tried to bandage his bloodied knuckles. He's been hitting the wall for almost two hours,non-stop. I wouldn't suggest going in there without any back up. He can harm you." - The lady hissed and walked past Josh. His eyes narrowed back into the cell. He finally collected all his courage and stepped in. 

Loud sobs were filling up the room. Josh's heart sank when he finally spotted Tyler, curled up in the furthest corner, covering his face with bloodied hands, his shoulder wrecking from crying.

"Oh, Ty.." - Josh sighed quietly. This seemed to snap Tyler our of his emotions. He looked up at Josh, tears crawling down his cheeks. "Hey, Tyler. It's me. Can I-Can I come closer?"

The boy nodded, wrapping arms around his thin body. Josh slowly stepped closer and sat down on the floor beside the brunette.

"Y-You c-came." - Tyler hiccuped.

"Of course I came, Ty. Can you tell me what happened?"

"They-He t-tried to t-touch me, I can't-I asked them not t-to, they can't-t-" 

"Hey, hey, look at me." - Josh whispered. Tyler looked at him, eyes full of pain and distress. "No one's going to hurt you here, okay? I promise you, Tyler."

"B-But they-"

"They didn't know,okay? Seems like Pete didn't warn them. And I am sorry, so sorry. But I promise you it won't happened again."

Tyler stared at him with his doe eyes. Josh wanted to kiss the tear paths on the boy's cheek and take all the pain away from him. Tyler's breathing steadied and he had stopped crying. They sat in full silence after that, silence that was too comfortable for both of them. After what seemed like an hour, Josh felt some pressure on his shoulder. He looked down to see the boy's head rested against his shoulder. Quiet, deep breaths were leaving Tyler's lungs, indicating that he was already asleep. Josh was the only person who Tyler touched. And God, it was breaking his heart and filling his stomach with a warm feeling at the same time.

__

 

Josh quietly locked the door of the cell, shoving the keys into his pocket and walked down the hallway. He spotted Ryan's lanky silhouette and his irreplaceable Pokemon pajama bottoms at the end of the hallway.

"Hey, how did it go?" - Ryan asked his friend when the latest approached him.

"Okay? I guess. He's asleep now." - Josh shrugged.

"So Pete called you to put the baby to sleep,huh?" - Ryan smirked.

"Quit it, Ross." - Josh rolled his eyes. "What did your client say?"

"Brendon?" - Ryan's stupid smirk got quickly wiped away from his face. "He-uh, well, he said Tyler struggles with a list of serious mental illnesses. I've told you the boy's a freaking pyscho,man. I doubt they'll let him stay in the jail."

"You think they'll move him to the psych ward?"

"Yeah. That's what Pete said.. Oh, actually, there's a thing.." - Ryan turned around to face Josh. "I've got this idea. Well, as you already know, there's no way for Joseph to avoid going to the cell or psych ward. But Brendon - man, the kid still has got a chance. And I thought, maybe we could,you know, say on the court that Blurryface kept his as a captive and-"

"No." - Josh cut him off. 

"But Josh, it doesn't change a thing for Tyler,man. He'll spend his whole life in the prison cell. But Brendon can-"

"I said no, Ryan." - Josh shook his head. "I'm not going to lie just to save your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend, Josh. As for you, I'd say you're getting pretty close with your client,huh?. Too close, you could say. Cuddling, holding each-other. What's next? Shoving up your dick up his ass?" - Ryan hissed.

"Ryan, shut up." - Josh knew Ryan's words were always bitter,but something twisted inside of him. Because Ryan was right. Josh cared about Tyler.

"You can't save your Tyler, Josh. I am sorry, but you know it's true. There's nothing on this planet that will save him. But this boy - he has a fucking chance. But here you are, taking it away from him, only because you like that lunatic's pretty face."

Josh didn't know how it happened. He could even register it, but somehow, in a second, his fist ended up colliding with Ryan's face. He instantly pulled his hand away and stared at his best friend with wide eyes. Ryan stumbled back a few steps. He lifted his hand to his busted lip and looked down at the blooded fingers. His eyes snapped up at Josh's pale face.

"God, Ry I'm so sor-"

"Fuck you." - Ryan muttered quietly, shaking his head. His eyes filled up with something Josh has never seen before. 

Betrayal.

"Ryan, I didn't mean to-Hey, Ry!" - Josh tried to stop his friend, But Ryan yanked his arm from his grip and quickly walked out of the hallway, leaving Josh alone for his messy thoughts to eat him alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan's been avoiding Josh for the whole week. Which didn't really surprise the yellow-haired boy, because well, he did behave like a bag of dicks. Ryan didn't deserve to get punched. Okay, maybe he did, but Josh has never punched him before. And the look in the boy's eyes was something Josh couldn't get out of his mind. Even Halsey noticed that something was off. It wasn't hard no notice, to be honest, because Ryan and Josh have always been inseparable at work. 

"What's going on between you two?" - The pink-haired girl asked as she approached Josh, who was sitting in the cafeteria,alone, staring at the apple in his hand.

"Huh?"

"You and Ross. You've barely looked at each-other in the last few days." - Halsey said and crushed down on the chair beside the boy.

"Oh, that. We-We had an argument."

"Well, you always argue." - Halsey shrugged. "I mean, it's hard not to argue with our douche, but still.."

"A-And I may have punched him?" - Josh mumbled. Halsey's eyes grew wide instantly.

"What?! Why?"

"He said some shit about me and Tyler."

"Blurryface?!"

"Yes and for God's sake, be quiet!" - Josh turned his head back and looked around the cafeteria. 

"What do you mean-Is there something going on between you and Blurryface?" - Halsey raised her eyebrows.

"What? No, of course no! He's my client and he's a bloody criminal. I just feel sorry for him,okay?"

"Yeah, heard his story. Abused and raped on the daily basis. I'd do the same if I was him, to be honest." - Halsey shrugged. 

"Look.." - Josh sighed. "I gotta go, Pete wanted to see me. If you meet Ryan - please tell him we need to talk,okay? He can't keep avoiding me forever."

"Sure." - Halsey nodded before the boy got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

__

 

"Pete? You wanted to see me?" - Josh asked as he stepped into his Boss's office. 

"Hey, Josh. Yeah, come in." - Pete looked up from his desk and smiled. Josh sat down in front of the man. Pete's desk was full with framed photographs of him and his husband - Patrick. Josh has heard a lot about that man because Pete really loved talking about him. Josh knew that Patrick was a musician, who was traveling a lot with his band. You could always guess when Patrick was out of the town - Pete would look wrecked and messy. Today was definitely on of those days.

"It's about Joseph." - Pete cleared his throat, then reached for a file lying on his desk and handed it to Josh. "Three psychiatrist have tested him and results aren't really good. I think the court's will decide to send him to the mental hospital."

Josh's heart sank.

"They will lock him in the psych ward?" - He asked quietly.

"Tyler is showing the signs of several mental illnesses, Josh. You can read all that in his file. Bipolar disorder, PTSD and even schizophrenia." - Pete sighed. 

"He'll never get out of there.." - Josh mumbled staring down at the file. There was a small chance of giving Tyler less time in jail because of all the abuse he was going through,but mental hospital.. There was no chance they would let him out of there, ever.

"I am really sorry, Josh." - Pete nodded. 

"No, it's-it's okay, I guess. Does he know?"

"No. You'll be the one to deliver him the news."

Josh nodded. He would be the one to shatter Tyler's heart. Nice. He got up from the seat and slowly walked out of Pete's office, still looking down at the file in his hands. A stupid piece of paper that contained Tyler's whole life. This was so unfair..

Somebody bumped into Josh on his was through the hallway. Josh mumbled a quiet "sorry", not looking up.

"Nice." - He heard a familiar voice. "I guess I don't ever deserve a proper apology."

Josh's eyes snapped up. Ryan was staring at him. Josh's breath hitched as he saw a state his friend was in. His hair was sticking into different directions, his eyes were puffy and lips chapped. 

"Ry?" - Josh couldn't stop the gasp escaping his mouth. He reached out for the boy's hand, interlacing his fingers with Ryan's long,frozen ones. "Hey what-what happened?"

Ryan shook his head. His eyes filled up with tears as he met his friend's gaze.

"They're locking him up." - Ryan whispered shakily. 

"Oh, Ry.." - Josh instantly wrapped his arms around the boy's thin frame, locking him into his embrace. "Shh, it will be okay.."

"Six years,Josh." - Ryan was sobbing quietly into the crook of Josh's neck. "Fucking six years.."

"It's going to be okay. It's not decided yet, right? Court might change it's decision."

Ryan pulled away and sniffled, wiping his face with a sleeve of his hoodie.

"No." - He shook his head. "They won't change it."

Josh stared at his friend, his heart messing up the beating pattern. He hated seeing Ryan in such a pain,because he knew exactly what his friend was going through.

"I have to tell him." - Ryan whispered, looking down at his fingers.

"I have to tell Tyler he's going to the psych ward." - Josh shrugged and leaned on the wall.

"That's shit,man." - Ryan mumbled.

"Look, Ry. I'm really sorry,okay? I don't-"

"It's okay, Josh." - Ryan waved him off. "I know you care for the bastard. I really do. And that's messed up and wrong, but for fuck's sake you can't really help it, can you?"

"No, I can't." - Josh nodded. 

"I get it.. I think I'll go now. I have to see Bren and tell him about,you know.." - Josh didn't even flinch at the nickname. He saw that Ryan had feelings for the boy. He saw Ryan's fingers carefully brushing Brendon's ones the other day. He saw the looks they were exchanging, smiles..

"Will you come at my place after work? It's Friday, move night." - Josh asked, hope filling up his eyes.

"Of course I will. You know I never miss the movie nights." - Ryan smiled and even though there were tear paths smeared all over his face, for some reason, Josh felt safe.

For the first time in days,he forgot everything bad and felt safe. And all because of his friend's smile..


	8. Chapter 8

Josh was running through the hall, which felt like a never-ending tunnel. Neon lights were shimmering above his head, sweat dripping from his forehead. He's been running for the last 20 minutes, straight from his home. He run the minute he heard Halsey saying those words through the phone. _Wentz spoke with Tyler. He admitted that he's been keeping Urie captive. You need to come."_

He finally spotter the familiar silhouette near Pete's office's door. Chocolate-brown eyes looked up at him when he neared the girl.

"Josh." - She breathed, relief washing over her face for some reason. 

"Where is he?" - Josh asked, trying to catch his breath. Halsey nodded towards the door and the colour-haired opened it instantly, not caring enough to even knock. He was met with Pete's confused face.

"Dun? What's going-"

"He's lying." - Josh said as he approached his boss's desk. "Joseph is lying about Urie. You can ask Brendon."

"First of all, you need to calm down." - Pete talked with a cold,monotone voice. "And second: we have his confession. We don't need to ask Urie about anything. In fact, the boy might avoid going to the jail, because he's been abducted by the criminal."

"But it's a lie!" - Josh growled, throwing his arms furiously. "It's a bullshit! He's lying to save Urie!"

"Enough." - Pete hissed and got up from his seat. "Leave my office, Dun, or I swear to God I'll call Mark and let him throw you out."

Josh stared at his boss,his face twisting from disgust and hate.

"Fine." - He spat and walked out, shutting the door angrily behind his back. He hided his face into his palms and cursed quietly. But then he shook his head and collected himself. He knew what he needed to do. 

Josh quickly walked back down the hall. He heard footsteps behind his back,somebody was trying to catch up with him.

"Josh, stop for fuck's sake!" - He heard a familiar raspy voice. He stopped and spun in his heel, causing Ryan to bump into him.

"Ouch!" - Ryan whimpered. "What the hell's gotten into you?!"

"You knew?!" - Josh growled, ignoring scared looks directed towards him.

"Knew what?"

"Don't play with me, Ross. You knew Tyler would take a blame. You gave him the idea, didn't you?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" - Ryan snapped back. 

"Oh, you don't know what I'm talking about?! So you're telling my it was Tyler's idea to say he kept Brendon captive?!"

"He did what?" - Ryan gasped as his eyes went wide. That's when Josh realized that his friend wasn't lying, and regret filled up his chest. 

"He lied." - Josh said, lowering his voice now. "He lied about Brendon."

Ryan stared at Josh, unable to say anything. 

"I need to talk to him." - Josh finally mumbled. He walked away from his spot, leaving his confused friend, who was still glued to the floor.

__

The sound of the door shutting snapped Tyler out of his thoughts. Good thing it did. They weren't really the good thoughts. None of Tyler's thoughts were good thoughts. He turned his head, only to be met with Joshua's furious face. The boy approached him in three huge steps, hands flying to his shoulders, fingers gripping on Tyler's muscles.

"Why the hell would you do this, Tyler?!" - He shouted. "What were you thinking?! I'm trying to fucking save you and you're doing everything to ruin that! Do you not care about yourself at all?!"

The smaller boy stared at Josh with his scared doe eyes. He's gone pale in a second, and Josh could see through his anger that the boy was struggling to breath. Fury left his body suddenly, as he realized what he was doing. He quickly let the boy's shoulders go and stepped back.

"Shit, Tyler,I forgot, I'm sorry." - He swallowed hardly, eyes never leaving the thin boy's face. "Can you breath? I can-"

"Don't c-come closer." - Tyler whispered shakily.

Josh nodded,not daring to move from his spot.

"I am sorry." - He said. "I forgot about.. You did the wrong thing. It will affect your case,badly. I wanted to help-"

"You can't touch me." - The boy shook his head. "You can't touch me."

"I know..." - Josh said, the pain twisting in his chest. He was the only one Tyler trusted enough to let him touch his skin. Was.

"I did it to save Brendon. Because that's what he did in the past. He saved me. So you can go and fuck yourself with your judgement." - Tyler spat harshly. Josh's blood froze from the coldness in the boy's voice. 

"Ty, I'm really sor-"

"Get the fuck out of here." - Tyler whispered and turned the back to Josh, wrapping his arms around his thin frame. Josh stared for a minute, then nodded and quietly left the room.

He leaned with his forehead on the other side of the door and sighed. What did he do? He ruined everything. As always.. 

He ruined Tyler's trust. Good job,Dun.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a week since Josh's last intercourse with Tyler. It was a busy week, the whole office was getting ready for Brendon's court. Even Ryan. Especially Ryan. Josh has never seen him so messed up. Day by day, the boy was getting paler and thinner, and Josh's heart ached for his friend. His heart ached for Tyler,too. He was dreaming of those eyes, filled up with betrayal and pain, swirling holes on him. He wanted to see Tyler, he wanted to talk to him so badly. But what would he say? _I'm sorry I broke the only rule of our relationship. I'm sorry I touched you. I'm sorry I hurt you and betrayed your trust._

The day finally came. Thursday, March 15th. Brendon's court day.

Josh wasn't allowed to go to the hearing, Pete warned all the guards not to let him in and the boy felt slightly embarrassed because of it. He knew too damn well that his boss didn't trust him with Brendon's case, especially after Tyler's statement about Brendon being kept captive. So there was nothing Josh could do but wait. Somewhere, deep in his heart, he wished that Brendon would be set free. Because he knew- there was no chance of saving Tyler from prison/asylum.

Yellow-haired boy sipped his black coffee and sighed. He's been sitting on the stairs of the court for almost three hours. He even spotted a group of paparazzi waiting in the corner and honestly, he wanted to tear them apart. He looked up at one of the journalists, who was staring at the door. Her eyes suddenly went wide and she shuffled in place, whispering and signaling something to the operator. Josh instantly jumped to his feet and turned around.

He saw three guards leading Brendon out from the court's building. The boy was staring at his feet, stumbling almost on every step. Tear paths were drawn on his face, his lips were chapped and bleeding. Josh moved a little, freeing a way for the guards. Raven-haired looked up at him for a moment and Josh registered unbearable pain in his eyes. 

Josh understood what that meant. Breath hitched in his throat. He wanted to disappear, to no longer exist. He saw paparazzi crowding around the boy, a rain of questions falling down on him. But Brendon's mouth kept being shut until he disappeared in the small,black car and drove away. Josh felt long fingers clutching on his shoulder. He looked back and faced his best friend, who's eyes were bloodshot and red.

"He's free." - Josh breathed out and stated the fact. Ryan stared at him for a moment, then nodded weakly. 

"I'm so damn glad he's free. And I am so sorry for everything." - Josh said shakily.

That's when Ryan locked him into the bone-crashing, soul-warming embrace. The air got knocked out of Josh's lungs as he nearly dropped his cup of coffee. He instantly wrapped his arms around Ryan's thin frame and buried his nose deep into the boy's neck.

"He-He didn't know about Tyler's confession. He broke down in the court, screaming that it was a lie, that he was never kept in captive... They've decided it was something Tyler told him to do, they-they didn't believe him.." - Ryan whispered. "I don't think he'll ever forgive himself."

The smaller boy's hands clutched on Ryan's back, holding him closer.

Josh would never forget himself too.

__

 

"Three minutes is all you get." - Pete mumbled, keys hanging from his hand. "I don't trust you with him from now on, do you understand me?"

Josh nodded, staring down at his fingers.

"Okay." - Pete adjusted and turned the keys, opening the cell door. "Oh, and I beg you - decided on which side of the law you are,Joshua. Because that'd be disappointing to see one of my best employees behind the bars because of some messed up feelings." 

With these words, shorter man walked away from the cell and disappeared around the corner. Josh collected himself (tried, at least) and stepped in. 

He spotted the familiar silhouette instantly. Tyler was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and had his arms crossed on his chest. Josh cleared his throat to get his attention somehow.

"Please, tell me they've let him out." - Tyler said suddenly, eyes never leaving the ceiling above him. 

"Uh, y-yes. They did." - Josh cracked. He heard Tyler sighing with a relief and even spotted a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Thanks God." - The boy whispered. 

Josh continued to just stand there, awkwardly shuffling from one leg got another. Tyler finally teared his faze off the ceiling and looked up at him, his eyebrow raising.

"You wanted anything?"

"Yes,actually." - The other boy swallowed hardly. "I-I came to apologize."

"I don't need your apologies." - Tyler sat up on his bed. "You're a cop, I'm a criminal. You don't have to be polite with me."

"I'm not a cop." - Josh frowned. 

"Oh, yes. My apologies, detective." - The thinner said sarcastically.

"Tyler,look, I-I didn't meant to snap at you. I didn't meant to-to touch you. I shouldn't have.. And you're more than just a criminal for me." - Josh mumbled the last part, his face getting red.

"What's that supposed to mean?" - Tyler asked, his confidence suddenly disappeared from his voice.

"I want to help you. You-You don't deserve it. You're not a criminal.. You're a good person. And I really like you.."

"Is this your way of admitting you have a crush on me, officer, or are you saying these things just to stop my self-loathing process?" 

Josh looked up at the boy, who was staring at him with a confused expression. He shook his head and stepped back.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.. I just wanted to apologize for being a dick to you and-and touching you without your permission. So, I'll go now." - he rambled,before turning around and walking towards the door.

"Josh?" - He heard Tyler's small voice behind his back. He stopped walking and turned his head a little, still to embarrassed to meet the boy's eyes.

"Apologies accepted." - Tyler mumbled and even smiled a little.

Josh didn't say anything. He nodded and took another step towards the door.

"And I like you too." - The boy said, quieter than before. 

Josh felt his heart hammering inside of his chest. He gulped and tried to steady his breath. He stood frozen at the spot for at least a minute, before finally tearing himself off and walking out of the cell..


	10. Chapter 10

"You chose the movie last week, Dun. That's not fair." - Ryan mumbled under his breath as Josh grabbed the TV remote. 

"Yeah, well, I need a distraction from all the craziness at the job." - Josh shrugged. Ryan responded with an eye-roll and covered his shoulders under the blanket. 

It was one of their lazy Fridays and both of them had a lot going on in their heads. Yellow-Haired boy was looking through the move titles when he spoke up:

"Can you make us some tea? Please-please?" 

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" - Ryan whimpered.

"Pleeeeasee." - The boy pleaded. 

"Ugh, fine." - The taller boy spat and stood up lazily. He walked into the kitchen and filled up a kettle with some water and put it on the stove. That's when somebody knocked on the door. Ryan's brows knitted together as he walked back into the living room and looked at Josh, who looked even more confused.

"Who the hell would that be?" - Josh asked. 

"I'll get it." 

Ryan slowly approached the door and turned the doorknob around. The door revealed a tall, lanky boy with dark hair and pained expression. Ryan;s breath hitched.

"Brendon?!"

Josh's head snapped up when he heard the name. In a second,he appeared near Ryan, who's hand was still clutching on the doorknob. The boy looked too surprised to move.

"Hey." - Raven-haired boy said quietly. "I-I'm sorry, I know it's late.. They-They said I can't go back to our-my house because they need it for some evidence and f-fingerprints.. And I don't have anyone left.. I just, I know it's stupid and I shouldn't have came here, but.. Do you think, maybe, I could, like, s-stay here tonight?"

Something twisted in Josh's guts. They took away Brendon's house, his only friend was in jail, his fiancé died.. How bad can one's life get?

"Of course." - Ryan didn't hesitate to answer. "Brendon, yeah, sure. Come in." - He stepped aside, so the boy could walk in. Brendon smiled at them as Josh shut the door behind his back.

"Here, um, let me take your backpack." - Josh suggested. Brendon handed him a bag and Ryan leaded him into the living room.

"Make yourself comfortable." - The taller boy said. "You want some tea?"

"No, th-thanks." 

Ryan nodded,disappeared into the kitchen for a moment and came back with a mug full of green tea. He sat down beside the boy, not too close, he didn't want to scare him away.

"So, um.." - Ryan cleared his throat. "We were going to chose the movie. Any ideas?"

Brendon looked up at him. His hazel-brown eyes were sending shivers down Ryan's spine. The boy stared for a moment, then shook his head.

"Okay. We're stuck between Transformers and Thor. What do you think?" - Ryan tried again. Brendon just shrugged and looked away. The curly boy sighed. Josh finally came back into the room and sat down on the floor near the TV.

"We're watching Titanic." - He announced.

"What?!" - Ryan choked on his saliva. "Wha-Have you gone crazy?! When did we become the whipping 13-year-olds?"

"We haven't seen any melodramas in years, man."

"Yes, because we hate them!" - Ryan whimpered.

"Host chooses movie, guest shuts his cakehole." - Josh shrugged.

"Did you just-Did he just quote "Supernatural" to me?!" - Ryan looked at Brendon with his eyes wide. The other boy giggled quietly and nodded. Ryan has never seen him laugh before and his heart turned upside down from the sight. He was lost for the words, suddenly the world around just became a huge blur. Brendon was fucking beautiful.. He was snapped out of his trans as Josh cleared his throat.

"Right, okay. Titanic it is,then." - Ryan sighed and covered his head with a blanket, leaving only a small hole to peek through.

__

 

"If she just moves a little, maybe Leo will fucking survive!" - Ryan shouted, furiously waving his hands around. Josh was staring at the screen, biting his lip nervously. 

"Come on, look at her! What a bitch!" 

"Shh, I'm fucking listening!" - Josh turned around to face his friend.

"I don't care! That's not fucking fair, he's dying and she's laying there like a freaking queen and-"

"Ryan." - Josh said quietly and nudged his friend's shoulder. Ryan hissed from the pain and looked to the side. Brendon was hugging his knees close to his chest, his chin resting on them. His body was trembling and tears were sliding down his cheeks. Ryan's eyes went wide, he threw the blanket away from his head and moved closer to the boy.

"Hey, what-what's wrong? It's just a stupid movie, we will turn it off, Josh turn it off." - Ryan rambled nervously.

"N-no, no, d-don't. It's just.. I r-really miss h-him." - Brendon whispered shakily and Ryan could swear he heard his heart breaking. He looked back at Josh, who nodded at him and stood up.

"I-I'll go prepare a guest bedroom for you." - He said and walked out of the living room. 

"Look.." - Ryan slowly interlaced his fingers with Brendon's long ones. He expected the boy to flinch away from him, but he didn't. "I know it hurts,okay? Death's a bitch.. I know you miss him and it's really hard.. But please, don't cry. It hurts me to see you in pain. He wouldn't want you to cry so much, would he? He wouldn't want tears to run down his beautiful boy's face.."

"You think I-I'm beautiful?" - Brendon asked suddenly.

"Um.. Yeah, I do." - Ryan gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." - The other boy's face got red in a second.

"Please, don't be sad. I know what a struggle it can be,but.. You're very strong. You've been through a lot, but you will be okay. I promise you that."

"My life's over.. There's nothing left f-for me.. Dal's gone, Ty is in jail.. I don't have anything or anyone left to live for."

"Live for me." - Ryan squeezed the boy's fingers. "Live for me, because that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'll be your friend. And Josh. We will be your new reason to live."

Brendon stared down at their fingers.

"Okay." - He mouthed.

Ryan smiled at this and leaned back on the couch.

"We're good guys, you'll see. You will like us." - He said.

"I'm sure you are." - Brendon nodded. He looked up when Josh finally walked back into the room.

"Josh?" 

"Yeah, Brendon?" 

"Tyler said something to me, before I left the hearing.." - Brendon whispered.

Josh's blood froze. 

"W-What did he say?"

" _Bren, you need to save him. You need to save Joshua from me.._ "

Josh felt the world crushing on him as he sat down on the couch and hided his face into his palms.

_Save_

_Joshua_

_From_

_Me._

Josh didn't need to be save from Tyler. Josh needed Tyler.


End file.
